megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Jack Frost
Appearances *Devil Children: Black Book *Devil Children: Book of Dark *Devil Children: Book of Light *Devil Summoner *Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. The Soulless Army: Frost Class *Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner: Fiend Class *Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner 2: Optional Boss *Jack Bros.: Protagonist *Persona 2: Eternal Punishment: Lovers Arcana *Persona 3: Magician Arcana *Persona 3: FES: Magician Arcana *Persona 4: Magician Arcana *Shin Megami Tensei: Yousei Clan *Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne: Fairy Race *Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE: Yousei Clan Biography Jack Frost is the mascot of Atlus Co., Ltd. and he makes appearances in a number of Atlus games, primarily the Megami Tensei series. He is the best known "Jack", however, he has two "brothers" called Pyro Jack and Jack the Ripper. Other varieties also appear in many games. He often says "Hee-ho" and interjects "hees" and "hos" into his dialog. In Devil Children: Book of Dark and Book of Light A large number of Jack Frosts (shortened to J. Frost) have formed a town called "Frostville" in the land of Dem. The Jacks have seemingly formed a hierarchy which consists of Jack Frosts at the bottom, Icy Aces serving as guards, and King Icy ruling over them. Akira passes through the town on his way to the Valhalla, and has the option of aiding "Zack Frost" complete a quest to become an Icy Ace. Other Jack Frosts can be seen all over Valhalla and Dem alike, and several Jack Frost variations are seen as well. Some variations include: Icy Lemon, Mini Icy, Icy Melon and Icy Berry. In Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. The Soulless Army In Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. The Soulless Army, Jack Frost is a recruitable demon and ally. During a second cycle, Jack Frost steals a uniform and fuses himself with it, becoming Raiho. In Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner Jack Frost appears in Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner as of of the "Hip Hop Brothers". The brothers are members of the Solids and they ambush Embryon within Coordinate 136, on the second floor. The other brother was Pyro Jack In Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner 2 In Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner 2 he is a random encounter mini-game as the player progresses and an optional boss. Jack asks 20 questions per battle, stopping only when the player answers wrong or correctly answers all questions for the round. Should the player correctly answer all 100 questions they win a certificate for answering the 100th question correctly, and a set of Stats increase Data. Players will also have the opportunity to fight Jack Frost should all questions are answered correctly in the final dungeon, the third layer of the Sun. Defeating him nets the Pass Ring, and Magatama ammo. Should all answers have been correctly answered, everytime the party encounters Jack Frost, he may gives the player random items before running away. In Jack Bros. In Jack Bros., Jack Frost is the protagonist. He, along with Pyro Jack and Jack the Ripper, have to make it back to the Makai world before midnight. Stats In Persona 2: Eternal Punishment In Persona 3: FES In Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne Skills In Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne In Persona 3 In Persona 3: FES History A winter fairy of European descent. Normally an innocent creature, but if provoked, he will kill his victim by covering him in snow. It is said that he is the one that who leaves those beautiful icy patterns on windows in the morning. Gallery Image:Demi-jfrost.gif|Jack Frost from Devil Children Image:JackFrostDS.jpg|Jack Frost as he a appears in Devil Summoner Image:Hee-Hoo-Kun.PNG|Hee-Hoo-Kun from Shin Megami Tensei: if... Image:JackFrostP4.PNG|Jack Frost as he appears in Persona 4 Image:TitleTemplate.png|Jack Frost as he appears in Atlus promotional materials Category:Persona 2: Eternal Punishment Personae Category:Persona 3 Personae Category:Persona 3: FES Personae Category:Lovers Arcana Category:Magician Arcana Category:Frost Class Category:Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. The Soulless Army Demons Category:Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne Demons Category:Fairy Race Category:Persona 4 Personae Category:Fiend Class Category:Shin Megami Tensei Demons Category:Yousei Clan